


Between the Young Bucks

by PiratePlume



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Unprotected Sex, a girl can fantasize about getting it on with two brothers simultaneously. as a treat, aftercare and all that, dont worry theres softness too, light degradation dirty talk, ménage à trois, to help balance out the feral horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePlume/pseuds/PiratePlume
Summary: After dating Matt Jackson for some time she felt her eyes inevitably draw to the man who was always by his side, his younger brother Nick Jackson. Though she fantasized about what it might be like to be shared by the two at the same time, she never dreamed it’d become a reality. Then, one day, Matt tied one of Nick’s bandanas around her eyes and told her he has a surprise for her. What follows is a night she knows she will never, ever forget.
Relationships: matt jackson/nick jackson/female oc, young bucks/female oc
Kudos: 18





	Between the Young Bucks

“Are you ready for the surprise princess?”

Hot breath exhaled low on her ear, and the rumbles in his whisper made her want to writhe with need. Was it the bandana they’d tied around her eyes making everything else seem like _more_ than it was? Matt’s fingers rubbed over her hips, curled and pulled her back a little tighter into his body. She felt the semi-hard beginning of his excitement press between her cheeks. He rubbed his hips just a little - as if he didn’t mean to, but it was only natural for him to do when they were pressed this close. She could hear shuffling in the room in front of her. Nick was still there.

Her heart started beating faster. She’d always fantasized about it, but felt shameful for doing so. She was Matt’s girlfriend. It was wrong for her to look at his brother and feel an attraction to him, too. But she’d watched them work in tandem in the ring, watched the flawless way they communicated without words and worked together... and she’d wondered. They were so close... how would they be if they shared a lover?

She’d touched herself a time or two to the thought. It was fantasy. Dirty horrible fantasy she’d feel ashamed of as soon as her legs finished shaking and the pulses of her muscles calmed.

“Yes,” she answered in a rushed breath, almost too excited to talk. She was already so very dizzy and could hear the fast drum of her heart pound in her ears.

Matt’s fingers gripped a little tighter on her hips. Just enough to elicit a soft squeak of pain. “Yes **_what_** , angel?” He growled again against her ear and pulled her hard against his hips with a jerk. His cock was harder, the full length of it squished between the soft fat of her ass cheeks enough to affect her despite the layers of clothing between them.

“Yes _daddy_ ,” she corrected herself and nearly felt as if she’d faint. These were the wicked fantasies she teased herself into delirium with. It wasn’t possible for them to be reality.

The tension on the bandana fabric released as Matt peeled his fingers from her hips and worked out the knot they’d previously tied. The low light was soft in the room, enough to see but not be glaringly bright. She found herself looking at Nick standing just a few feet away, shirtless, a glint of something in his blue eyes and mischief playing at the edge of his smile. He had a different bandana tied over his head, keeping his hair back and out of his face. Matt nuzzled close and turned his face inward, beginning to leave slow, lingering warm kisses on the hollow dip of her neck. She sucked in a breath and watched as Nick drew closer.

“Surprise,” the younger brother said, a smile growing and pushing into his cheeks. Matt’s teeth pinched her skin as his hands returned to her body. One held her hip where **he** wanted her, the other slipped around her front and greedily grabbed thick fistfuls of the light, flirty fabric of her dress, tugging it up her thighs until he could get a hand underneath it and between her legs. His fingers slipped past the elastic of her panties with familiarity and smoothed up the wet, soft line of her lips before they curled and played with her clit. She let out a moan and wanted to roll her eyes back in her head, but Nick was standing right in front of her now, staring at her as his brother pleasured her.

His eyes were no longer the blue of a sweet summer sky or the ocean shoreline. They’d darkened in their hunger, turning to deep waters where thrilling dangers thrived.

“Do you know why Nick’s wearing the bandana, princess?” Matt asked, his fingers slipping down and just barely pressing inside her, gathering her slick and bringing it back up to her clit where he pet and circled a little more urgently, sending tingles down her thighs. Her toes curled.

Matt brought the hand that’d been bruising her hip with his grasp and gently brushed the hair out of her face, securely tucking it behind her ear. He slipped down to grasp her chin and turned her face away from Nick, holding her to where she could only look at him. He was in charge here, and the way he naturally sank into this dominant presence made her knees weak. “Hm?” He asked soft, rubbing her clit a little harder and gently mocking her needy expression with one of his own. “There you go,” he praised sweetly in a whisper as she made a choked sound and a ripple of pleasure rushed through her body.

“N-no,” she managed to gasp, and still holding her chin firm, he turned her face to look at Nick, who stood close enough to watch.

“It’s so he can be as greedy as he wants when he eats your little pussy and not have to worry about anything getting in the way.”

Nick’s eyes were boldly on hers. Her lips fell apart as she sucked in a hard breath. Matt pulled his fingers away suddenly, just when he was nearly about to push her over the edge. He let her chin go and used both hands to rip her dress up and pin it between their bodies. Nick sank to his knees in front of her, hands roaming slow down the curve of her body, framing it as if he intended to memorize every inch of it overnight.

He curled his hands over her hips, and pulled her in toward his face. The tip of his nose brushed her panties before the wide flat of his tongue pressed and ran up the length of the material covering her sopping wet lips. His breath was warm, and as he reached the top of her slit his tongue curled and prodded at her panties, teasing her already played with clit.

“Take her panties off Nick.” Matt said softly over her shoulder, massaging her body, leaving greedy red prints where he squeezed too hard, slipping his hands into her dress and squeezing her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. “See how good she tastes.”

Nick tugged at her little panties, slipping them down her legs and gently lifting one foot to pull them off, then the other. His hands returned to her legs, smoothing up her calves and between her thighs, making her shiver with want. He pushed her thighs apart so her stance widened and plunged between them again, lapping and suckling, curling his wicked, knowing tongue and pushing it inside her pussy. She moaned and clenched, eyes rolling. He curled his tongue and pulled it free, swallowing the slick she’d left in his mouth. His lips latched around her already raised, played with clit and he flicked his tongue back and forth over it, making tingles flood through her thighs and helpless, needy moans and whines pour unbidden from her mouth.

“What a little slut you are, baby girl.” Matt mocked fondly in a warm breath in her ear as another loud, needy moan crawled out of her wide-open mouth. He pulled his hips back to give his hand enough room to slide down the curve of her ass and two thick, unforgiving fingers to press between her pussy lips from behind. As Nick sucked and teased her clit, kneeling in front of her, Matt fucked her with his fingers, plunging them in and out of her. He started slow, the way Nick’s mouth was enjoying her clit, but then got rough. Fast. His relentlessly finger fucked her hard, and without a word between them Nick heightened the pleasure by matching pace with how his tongue fucked her.

“Ah! AhH! _AHH!_ ” Her desperately needy cries got louder and louder as the brothers pleasured her, pulling her closer and closer to the edge. But again, before she could careen over, Matt changed pace. He pulled his fingers out of her cunt. “Wait Nick,” he said in a shaky breath, and Nick’s tongue slipped off her as he leaned back on his calves. He looked up her body, toward his brother. “I don’t think she should be allowed to cum until one of our cocks are in her.” He pushed his fingers into her hair and squeezed the strands tight, spreading a tingle of pain along her scalp. She made a soft sound, brow pinching tight as he pulled her head back and her eyes off Nick kneeling in front of her.

“Come on,” he commanded, stepping back to pull his body off hers. Without his hips pinching her dress up, the fabric fell back down around her body. Keeping his fingers curled tight in her hair, Matt guided her back toward the bed as Nick got to his feet and a quick glance showed him licking her slick from his lips. She tightened between her thighs and her eyes flashed back to Matt. He let her go, the little prize loved and trapped between two brothers. Nick behind her. Matt in front of her.

He tilted his head, running those dark, almost black eyes down her body and back up. His dark hair, loose around his handsome, bearded face, fell over his shoulders and shifted as he moved. “Take the dress off,” he said with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss the fabric completely. She wanted to glance over her shoulder, knowing Nick was watching - she could feel his eyes on her - and she wanted to see his reaction when she pulled the dress off her body. But it was Matt’s eyes who demanded hers and she knew better than to look away from _Daddy_. 

Her fingers wanted to tremble from the adrenaline rushing through her body as she pulled at the wrinkled fabric of her little dress and slowly slipped it up her body, then off. She exhaled as her eyes met Matt’s, though his gaze fell to appraise her body. He pushed at the definitive shape of his hard cock trapped in his jeans and seemed to make the decision immediately, hands grabbing his belt almost aggressively as he ripped it through the buckle and left it hanging lazily open. “The bra too, sweetheart.” He said, voice tight, pulling the wrestling t-shirt he had been wearing off and letting it fall on the floor. As she snapped the band of her bra, he slipped the button through his jeans and pushed the zipper down. His cock pressed large and desperately full in a curve against the striped black and grey material of his boxer-briefs.

Pulling the strap of her bra off her arm she finally glanced over her shoulder at Nick, who watched her with that same ravenous need bright in his eyes. She glanced down his front as his hand rubbed down his cock, still trapped in his jeans, the shape long and defined.

“Come here princess,” Matt beckoned, and she pulled her gaze from Nick to her front, where Matt sat naked on the bed, holding his erect, leaking cock. He gave it a slow, languid rub as he squeezed, making the veins protrude along the shaft, pumped full of blood. A low groan crawled past his lips, jaw clenched, and nostrils flared. She abandoned her bra on the floor, laying atop the pile of material that was her dress, and walked toward him. He lifted a palm to hold her cheek affectionately, lovingly, and gave her a small smile as her eyes met his that made butterflies explode inside her. His thumb reached to gently press along her bottom lip, tracing the shape. “Make Daddy feel good, sweetheart.”

It was only as he slipped his hand into her hair, wrapped around the back of her head, and gently pushed her down that she realized what he was doing. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he refused to let her go to her knees in front of him to service him, instead leaving her to bend over, naked and exposed to Nick still lurking somewhere behind her. In her ears she heard the soft jingle of Nick’s belt being pulled through the buckle, then the zipper of his jeans as it was tugged down. Her lips closed over the head of Matt’s red, aching cock and tasted the salt of his skin and the precum heading out the tip. He moaned and his fingers flexed over her head, pushing her further and further down until her nose kissed the base and he sat comfortably down her throat, pushing the soft skin around it. She choked, but he did not let up, and she knew to behave and not to fight.

One of Nick’s hands smoothed up the curve of her ass, lifted, and came down in a hard, stinging slap that made her squirm. Her throat tightened around Matt’s cock and he groaned, exhaling in a breathy laugh as though surprised at how _good_ that had felt. He slipped his hand off her head and let her come up for air. She gasped, a little bit of spit wet and glistening around her lips and down her chin. She pushed her mouth back down him, one palm flat on the mattress beside his hairy, muscled thigh and the other holding his cock with the amount of pressure she knew he liked. Her tongue curled as she eagerly sucked and licked along his erection, enjoying the soft hissed inhales and low groans she could elicit out of him. Just for a moment he let himself be swept away by the pleasure she gave him.

Nick's cock pushed an inch between her pussy lips, resting there as his greedy fingers gathered into her ass cheeks and pulled them apart hard. He gave her only a second and then pushed his hips forward, slamming the length of his cock inside her and making the squeal that turned into a moan in her throat vibrate around his brother’s cock. Matt’s hands went to her hair again, controlling the pace she sucked him, and Nick groaned behind her as he pulled his cock out and slammed it back in. “Fuck,” he stammered, and began a rhythmic pounding in and out of her, gripping tight into her hips to pull her back on him as he thrust in.

“Mmm, she feels good, doesn’t she?” Matt praised, fingers sloppily gathering her hair up in his fist so he could look down his sweating front at his cock slipping in and out of her mouth by his control.

“She **does** ,” Nick agreed after another thrust in, voice low and tight, a volume she had never heard him speak with before. _Soaked_ in gratification. It made her wet - **_drenched_** \- evident by the sticky sound made when Nick’s hips pressed into the curve of her ass, cock buried to his balls inside her, then pulled nearly all the way out. 

Using the hard flat of his palm, Matt shoved her face down between his hairy thighs, his cock a protruding shape in her throat. He held her there with one hand, making sure she could not see what he was doing as he leaned back and grabbed two little items from the end table beside the bed. He sat upright again and handed them over her back to Nick. Nick had thrust the length of his cock inside her and now was standing still, stretching her around him. When Matt let her off his cock he smiled into the watery-eyed, slobbered mess she was. She started to turn her head, wanting to see Nick, to see what he was doing, but Matt’s hand was quicker. His fingers pinched hard into her cheeks, pushing the soft skin into her teeth, and forced her eyes to be his and **_only_** his.

“No peeking, princess.” He warned, eyebrow cocking. “Don’t ruin the surprise.”

There was _more_?

“Come on,” he encouraged, gently pushing her back down to his thick cock wet with her saliva, “get Daddy’s cock back in your mouth.” He crammed it back inside and moaned, the velvet head running over her tongue. “You look so pretty like this,” he praised in a hot breath over the top of her head, his hand cradling her face lovingly. His thumb brushed the print of his cock protruding against her cheek before he slipped it into her hair with the other one and resumed slowly face-fucking her with a pleasured groan.

One of Nick’s hands flattened on the dip of her lower back. He pulled out and pushed in slow, the brothers on the same pace without saying a thing. They took their time enjoying her. Then, a wet, prying finger gently rubbed around her tight little asshole, smearing lubricant around the rim. She made a small noise in her throat, and Nick slipped his lubricated finger inside her ass. The nerves sang, and he kept his slow, steady pace of filling her up with his cock as he began to play with her ass. One of Matt’s hands left her hair to take the hand she had had on his cock and stretched it back toward her hips.

“Touch your clit. Make yourself feel good.”

Her fingers slipped over her soaked, raised nub and she nearly twitched as the tingles flooded between her thighs. Nick pushed another finger inside her ass, tightening her. It made him moan low and loud over her back, the exhale warm on her skin. He bent and placed his lips along her spine, trailing warm kisses over her skin that made her nerves sing. When she moaned, it vibrated around Matt’s thick erection, and it would twitch on her tongue, pre-cum leaking from the tip into her mouth. Her lips were already aching from being stretched around him for so long, and though the brothers were building to something - to a new surprise - they were doing so slowly. Pulling the heightened excitement down to control the pace in the room. Everything seemed touched with a softness now, rather than the urgency it had had before.

She rubbed her clit and moaned, pussy tightening around Nick’s cock. He swore in a shaky breath and pulled his fingers from her ass. She found out what the other item was that Matt had passed to him when something wet - lubricated as well - pressed against the hole he had been teasing and slowly pushed inward. An anal plug. She and Matt had used one a time or two, to add pressure that’d make her orgasms rip like mad through her body, and tighten her pussy around his cock with such pressure that he’d lose himself to swearing as his body locked and he came inside her.

She moaned, eyes wanting to roll. The plug was buried to its flared base inside her ass and Nick’s hands had returned to making red prints in her skin as his cock slipped in and out of her, his moans growing louder at how tight it made her.

“Fuck,” Matt bit the expletive out in a rushed, shaking breath, fingers curling in her hair suddenly tight again and ripping her up, off his cock. She sucked in a sharp, hard breath and looked up at him, feeling the air cool over the thick spit smeared around her face and chin. He smiled down at her - though it was a tight smile - and pushed some of her hair out of her face. “You almost made me cum too soon with that little mouth of yours,” he used his thumb over her red, swollen lips to brush away some of the gathered spit, then wrapped his fingers on her arm and gently pulled her hand away from where she’d nearly touched herself into delirium. Nick flattened his hands on her body and pushed her toward Matt as he pulled his cock out of her. They left the plug inside as Matt pushed her upright, and Nick put a hand on her arm to turn her around to face him.

Sweat stuck some of his hair to his face, and as she looked down at his front, saw his long, erect cock red and desperate. It was _caked_ in wet patches of her slick. He caught her chin with his fingers and guided her eyes back to his. They were still that dark, stormy ocean hue, and she could see her reflection in the black of his pupils. He dipped and brushed his lips across her aching ones, then sank into a kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. His hands ran down her body, squeezing, curling around her breasts, and fondling their shape, fingers pinching and rolling her nipples, making her back arch into him and little whiny sounds to be muffled into their kiss. He pulled away from her mouth only to continue to kiss her, seeming content to taste every inch of her skin. He sucked the soft, sensitive dip of her neck, threatening to leave a mark with how lost he became in enjoying her taste. His hands rubbed down her body, curled hard into her ass as he hissed a sharp, sudden inhale and exhaled only once he had pulled his mouth away. Her pleasure-dazed eyes went to his face and he grinned almost mischievously. He pushed her back and turned her around.

While she and Nick had kissed, Matt had gotten off the bed and was standing off to the side, holding a little bottle of something - the lubricant? She didn’t have time to watch what he was doing, though she was wildly curious what the brothers still had left in store. Nick was kissing her again, his hands flanking her face and pulling her away from watching Matt. Already she was aching pleasurably throughout her body and felt almost dizzy, lost to sense with how much pleasure they’d given her, how many times they’d brought her close to the edge. And she hadn’t even cum yet. 

She knew Matt enjoyed doing that. Sometimes he would tease her and tease her and tease her until she was a sweating, trembling, begging little mess desperate to finally be pushed over the edge. Other times he’d make her cum again and again and again, almost as if he was trying to break a record with how many times he could make her seize and shake.

“Come ride me, sweetheart.” Nick said between kisses and seemed to have to force himself off her so he could get on the bed and pull her over the top of him. The greedy kisses he’d laid across her skin and those desperate touches of his hand on her body had made her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. She imagined he, like his brother, could fill different roles depending on how he felt like fucking. But having him act opposite Matt’s commanding touch, with kisses and sweet touches and gently spoken pet names had her head spinning. Was it greedy of her to hope this wasn’t the only time they were intimate together?

His wide palms curled around her thighs as she spread over him, sitting upright. The plug in her ass made her impossibly tight, and she moaned long and low as she sat back and slipped his cock up inside her again. His brow furrowed and his tongue pushed at the corner of his mouth as he moaned, then whispered a needy expletive followed by her name. She rocked her hips up and down his length, struggling to keep her eyes focused as she did so.

Nick swiped one hand along her sweat-sticky body and flattened it on her abdomen, long fingers reaching to press and rub her red, sensitive clit as she rode him. “Nick!” She cried out, muscles tightening, his cock and the plug filling her with a pressure that was driving her insane. In response he pet harder, faster, brow furrowed in concentration and body tense with the pleasure she was giving him in turn. The veins in his neck were slightly protruded, his chin jutted up toward her. His teeth were clenched hard together. He breathed hot and heavy from his flared nose and choked a needy groan under his breath before whispering a desperate, “ _Fuck!_ ” 

Matt’s hand was there then, sweeping down the line of her bare spine. The mattress dipped behind her as he climbed atop it. She could feel the heat rolling off his body as he crowded in close, laying his mouth on her, tracing her body with his taste buds as he swept his tongue hungry across her skin. He sank his teeth into her shoulder - just enough to make her gasp and glance at him. Those brown eyes looked black as they steadied pointedly on her face, locking gazes with her. The hand not on her body was squeezing his shaft, pushing the blood, straining the skin, and making the veins along the shaft more prominent. It glistened with her spit and the lubrication he had generously slathered it with, and he was crowding closer and closer to her ass.

His other hand finally made its sweep down her body, squeezing briefly into her hip and ass cheeks, then reached for the base of the plug and gently eased it out of her as Nick kept slowly fucking her, lifting his hips up and down to fill her, his thumb calming it’s wild pace it’s teased her clit with and letting her experience soft, languid pleasure as they transitioned into the next position of the evening.

Matt’s fingers teased her sensitive hole, smearing more lubricant around the entrance. Then his finger moved away, and the velvet head of his raw cock pressed and pushed, sinking in an inch. Another inch. Nick stopped thrusting and sat deep and snug inside her, pulsing, wrapped by her warm, wet walls. His finger still gently swept her clit in circles, keeping her pleasure high. One of Matt’s hands curled hard on her shoulder, the other on her hip. He grunted and pushed another inch in. She cried out and moaned, the sounds filling the space around them. The further Matt pushed inside her - the more he spread her around his girth - the tighter it became for Nick’s cock inside her pussy, and the strain of pleasure was written in the hard-concentrated clench of his jaw.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Matt exhaled in a hot, shaky breath over her shoulder. His fingers slipped up the back of her head and into her hair, pulling on her already sensitive scalp, pain prickling as he tugged her head back. Her eyes met his and he smiled. “Look at you,” he struggled between heavy breaths, but pushed on, content to torment her through every way he could, “my little **_slut_**. How badly did you want this, hm?” He mocked her gently, and gently pulled his hips back, and slowly pushed back forward. Nick followed suit, his cock sliding out of her pussy and back inside in rhythm, pushing the boundaries of her muscles and making her whine. Matt chuckled low under his breath at her needy little cries and readjusted the harsh grasp on her hair, pulling even harder. “Tell us how badly you’ve wanted this.”

“I’ve wanted this **_so_** badly!” She cried in immediate response, every nerve in her body on fire.

“Yeah?” Matt growled, readjusted the one hand that was still pushing her shoulder, and shoved her down on them at the same time he drove his hips up almost cruelly. Nick matched the tempo, again without needing any direction. Her long-wondered question had been answered as to whether or not they’d communicate with the same unspoken unity in the bedroom that they did in the ring.

“Yes,” she whimpered desperately, “fuck, _yes_!”

Matt pushed her head forward, so she’d have no choice but to look at Nick underneath her. His face was pinched in pleasure, teeth clenched, finger having slipped from her clit so he could firmly hold her hips as he drove his cock up inside her. Matt leaned forward and his beard brushed her profile as he pressed against her, mouth blowing warm exhales over her ear. “I noticed your eyes started to wander toward my brother.” He confessed and turned inward, his teeth nibbling at her earlobe. “ _Needy little whore_.” He growled loud in her ear and a ripple of pleasure seized through her body, tightening her around Nick, who groaned with what sounded almost like a plea inside it.

“What do you think, Nick?” Matt asked, leaning back from her ear, and resuming fucking her ass, hands back on her body and out of her hair. His palms rubbed her breasts and squeezed hard, rolling her nipples beneath his calloused skin, and sending little shocks of pleasure tingling through her skin. “Do you think she deserves to cum?” He slid his fingers to her back and gently pushed her down between them, her palms sinking into the mattress near Nick’s shoulders. Her breasts were in his face this way and he uttered a muffled, “ _Maybe_ she has,” a tease before he took advantage of how close she was and latched his wet, warm mouth on her nipple, suckling it to a peak, rolling and pinching it between his teeth.

Matt’s hands found their position at her hips, pulling her back on his and Nick’s cocks as they continued to pump their hips and bury themselves tight inside her. The heightened pleasure and slight tinge of pain as he thrust his lubricated shaft deep inside her had her gasping for breath, mind lost to reason and world spinning. She couldn’t keep focus; her mind had become a buzzing hive of nothing but the gratification they were giving her. Their hands felt like they were everywhere, bruising her body and sending tingles sweeping down her skin. She was flush and sweaty, hair sticking to her face and neck. She was sure to have hickies on her chest tomorrow, with how greedily Nick feasted on the fat of her breasts jumping in his face with every hard, unforgiving thrust meant to shove her dangerously close to an edge she was nearly afraid to topple over. She’d never experienced pleasure like this, to this extent. She whined and begged, calling for Matt, begging for daddy like she knew he liked, moaning Nick’s name and receiving an answer in the form of their hips pumping faster, slamming harder up inside her, and their moans getting tighter and lower in their chests. They were all three building toward something magnanimous.

They grew sloppier. Needier. Their hands bit hard into her body and she felt the strength those muscled arms possessed in the way they bruised her muscle. She cried out, and the strangled sound tangled in their moans the way their sweaty bodies tangled and stuck together. They were burying themselves as deep as they could get in her, balls slapping against her pussy and ass. Nick’s pelvis rubbed her already overly teased clit with each thrust, and the sensation was shooting down her legs and making her toes curl. She had her fingers biting hard into the blankets, mouth hanging open, eyes clenched shut as she made loud little, “Ah! _Ah!_ **_AHH!!_** ” cries every time they buried their erections inside her in perfect synchrony.

Then, knowing her body well, knowing how _close_ she was, Matt stretched over his back and put his panting mouth by her ear. “You want my brother to put a baby in you, don’t you?” His low growl was in her ear. Nick moaned with another desperate, wet, tight thrust. Matt’s teeth pinched her earlobe - hard - and he breathed another hot exhale, tickling her skin and making her gasp with his words. “You want to feel him cum inside you, baby girl?” He asked, and his hand on her hips squeezed somehow tighter, as if he meant to grab bone. “Or do you just want it because you know that means I’m going to have to fuck you again later, to make sure I get my cum inside your little pussy too?”

“ ** _FUCK!_** ” She cried, body jerking.

Nick thrusted and rubbed her swollen clit.

“Cum for us princess,” Matt commanded.

“AHHHhh!!!” She screamed and her muscles clenched, “I’m- **_I’m!_** ”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Nick exhaled greedily underneath her, eager to feel the way her muscles would grip and milk his raw, red cock inside her when she came.

Another strangled cry, and the orgasm ripped up through her as if it intended to tear her in two. Her throat clenched so tight she couldn’t squeeze a squeak of noise out, and her body froze like tight stone around them both, making their low, pleasured groans join hers. When her thighs began to shake, clapping their skin wet with cum, sweat, and lubricant, Nick pushed his hips up and filled her poor, worked pussy up to his sac, which was sucked tight against his shaft. She felt it then - the heat of his cum as he erupted inside her. Her gaze leaped desperately to him, wanting to see the way his jaw clenched and the veins in his neck protruded as he jerked and stilled underneath her, eyes rolling back and fingers holding her thighs too tight, entire body jerking under hers with each ribbon of cum to decorate her insides.

Matt came last, pulling her hips back with the strength of his arms, the muscles protruding against his skin, and shoved his hips in, testing her worked asshole as he buried himself to his balls against the round curve of her rear. If it’d been tight for Nick, it was twice as much for Matt. He groaned over her back like a man possessed, body seizing and jerking against her. He pinned her too tight, almost uncomfortably so, but only did it because he couldn’t help himself. Caught in the height of his orgasm, emptying himself inside her, he could do nothing but hold her there and force her to take everything inside her.

Their cum seeped slowly out of her stretched, worked holes. The tension in their hold relaxed slowly, and their fingers softly massaged where they’d squeezed. They slowly eased their cocks in and out of her in languid, gentle strokes. Just to milk the last little bit of their orgasms and hers until their muscles gently twitched together. Matt lifted his hand, his touch now gentle and comforting, gathering her hair off the back of her neck and blowing a soft, cool breath to help ease the discomfort of the sweat making it stick. Nick ran his hands along her body with his long reach, this time without the greed that’d possessed them before. Now they were whispers and sweetness, easing the bruises and redness they’d put into her skin from how they’d pinched and squeezed. The brothers let their lips rain gentle kisses where they could reach, and she felt her body relax into them.

Nick gently pulled her down to lay herself completely atop him, her head resting beneath his chin. He brought his hands up so he could wrap her securely in his arms and let them trail up and down her spine. Matt had pulled himself back and let her hair gently fall, tucking it behind her ear and pressing a kiss to the side of her head before he did. He braced himself against her ass cheeks and slowly pulled the length of his cock from her ass with a grunt and a sigh. His palm rubbed the curve of her cheek and he pushed off the bed, making her and Nick’s bodies rock gently as he did. Nick kept murmuring sweet, soft noises to her and touching her, turning his face in to gently nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck, then placing a few kisses here and there. They didn’t linger and they didn’t hunger.

Those kisses _cherished_ her.

She was faintly aware of the sound of running water from the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom, but the way Nick had her wrapped up was too sweet to pull herself out of. She let her tired eyelids drift closed, pulling her into darkness, where her senses were heightened by the closeness of the youngest brother holding her, his cock slowly softening inside her. His fingers brushed strands of her hair from her face and whatever skin he uncovered he blanketed in a soft, slow, sweet kiss. The more time passed, the more the aches began to settle in, and Nick’s care felt like slipping into a bath at exactly the right _temperature_ to ease them.

The running water was turned off and followed by the steady sound of Matt’s footsteps drawing near the bed. “Here princess,” he said in that tender, caring voice he naturally slipped into after using her particularly roughly. Nick gave her one final, deep kiss, then used his hands on her hips to gently lift her off him. His cum-covered cock slipped out from between her lips and he exhaled before Matt gently pulled her up and Nick was able to push himself away and off the bed. Matt returned to attending her, cleaning her up and rubbing her sore, aching muscles with the soft, warm water dampened cloth he’d prepared. She moaned softly at how good it felt and heard him chuckle gently under his breath.

“Feels good sweetie?” He asked, and when her eyes went to his saw a small, happy smile curling his lips. She knew this part of their daddy/baby dynamic, getting to cherish and love and look after her was just as fulfilling to him as was the sex. It was for her, too. She smiled a tired but happy smile and nodded.

“Yes daddy,” she said, smile growing.

Matt’s smile grew too, and he gently swiped again, his fingers sure to softly massage wherever they’d left red marks sure to bruise. They fell to silence, him just caring for her inch by dutiful inch, happy to see after the well-being and comfort of his princess. She laid her head down into the pillows and glanced toward the doorway from the room to the bathroom, where Nick had a towel wrapped low around his slender hips, large arms folded comfortably, making them look even larger, leaning into the doorframe with a content smile, watching her. She felt shy under that warm, beautiful blue-eyed gaze, cheeks heating and grin inevitably climbing up into her cheeks. His grin matched hers, like sunshine, putting butterflies in her stomach. He pushed away from the doorframe and walked back toward the bed.

Done cleaning her, Matt went to put the washcloth in the hamper and finish cleaning himself up. Again, she realized they were working in tandem. When one needed to go take care of something that wasn’t her, the other one stepped in so she was never without their affections.

Nick climbed into bed, the mattress dipping gently with his weight and leaning her toward him. It worked to his advantage as he stretched out, lying back, and grabbing her to pull her into him. She rested into his body, lying half atop it as his arm came around her back and he tilted his chin to his chest, looking down at her. Their eyes met and as he smiled he reached, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. His hand fell into cradling her cheek, and the pad of his thumb gently skimmed a whispered touch across her skin. They both marveled in it, in everything that had happened thus far. This wouldn’t be the last time something like this happened. 

Everything just… fit.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Nick asked, pulling her out of daydreams of the three of them together and where it’d take them. Her eyes met his and she felt warmth in her cheeks as she blushed. He was watching her so openly and, as close as they were, the blue of his eyes was downright mesmerizing. “I’ve always thought so.”

“Really?” Even though she knew he wasn’t lying, there was still surprised disbelief in her voice and on her face.

“Mhm,” he said, nodding and brushing her hair back again, his fingers massaging her sore scalp where Matt had pulled tension tight around the strands of her hair. “I told Matt a few months after you two started dating. I’d wanted to ask you but,” a shadow of a grin tilted his smile, “the eager dick got to you before me.” He said with all the fondness and love of a younger brother for their older brother. His fingers skimmed her upper back between her spine, spreading pleasurable goosebumps.

She laughed before a realization dawned on her. “Wait,” she said, looking at him as he let his hand rest flat on her back and tilted his head, meeting her eyes. “So, you’ve been into me for as long as Matt has, and Matt’s known about it for a couple months and we’re just _barely_ doing this now? What the hell? I’m almost offended.”

Nick laughed, his body shaking underneath her. Matt had just come back into the room, his hair wet from the shower, down and loose over his shoulders, towel wrapped around his waist. He grinned too, clearly having heard her, and made his way around to the other side of the bed where he climbed in and gently sandwiched her between them. He pulled her onto her back as Nick slipped his arm from around her so she could comfortably squish down.

“We wanted to make sure it was something _you_ wanted too.” Nick answered gently.

“Oh,” she breathed gently, and looked between the two of them, seeing the care and love they both had across their faces. They hadn’t wanted to pressure her with it if it wasn’t something they thought she’d actually want. So, they waited until they caught her eyes wandering toward Nick, and recognized that she found him attractive. It was touching how much they cared. “I don’t know what to say. That’s so sweet.”

“You don’t need to say anything, princess,” Matt reassured her with a grin, slipping his arm under her shoulders so he could gently tuck her in. Nick reached to take one of her hands, his fingers intertwining between hers. The three of them settled into the comfort of the mattress, tucked in close together, enjoying the sweet aftermaths of their aches and how truly special this relationship was they’d stumbled on.

“So, hey,” she spoke up after a little bit of silence, prompting both boys to arch their brows and glance toward her. “We’re definitely doing this again, right?”

They both laughed and the sound of it mixing made her heart soar.

“Hell yeah we are,” Nick said.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Matt huffed playfully, a growl low in his voice as he gently squeezed his arm around her a little tighter. “ _I - I **like** that._”

“ _I want more of that,_ ” Nick added, just as playfully, both brothers knowing how much that bit they did always made her laugh.

“Stop! Stop!” She descended into giggles between them just as they both turned in, continuing to amp the joke up to make her laugh more, repeating the lines with more ferocity as if both trying to out-do one another with how badly they wanted it. They tickled her lightly - not enough to turn it torturous, just enough to further her laughter - as they kept repeating the lines in her ears, begging her to give them more of **_that_**. It lasted until she nearly couldn’t breathe with giggles, gasping and softly begging them to stop, and then they broke into laughter too.

The sound filled the room and surrounded them with joyful, tender sweetness as they nestled in tighter together and let the gratified exhaustion from everything sink warmly into their bodies. As her eyelids grew heavy, and their breaths became lower and deeper, she felt herself smile and snuggled her face in a little more to them. She curled into Matt, and Nick curled in behind her. His arm rested lazily over her hip and he drew sleepy, slow patterns into her skin before sleep drew him in again, making his hand go still. Matt’s broad chest moved underneath her head with each deep, restful breath he drew, eyelashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes closed and he slipped deeper asleep.

She closed her eyes, sighed a deep, happy exhale, and finally let sleep consume her, unable to believe how loved and cherished they both made her feel. Her last few moments of consciousness spent Marveling over the reality of being tucked in close between the Young Bucks.


End file.
